


Coffee and Acknowledgments

by ArchByrd



Series: Place For Us [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchByrd/pseuds/ArchByrd
Summary: Just a little short that happened this week... Something my boyfriend and his best friend did andthen they told me what happened. When they told me, it hit me that this would be something Vegetaand Goku would totally do... Also, I’m a fan dialogue and letting the imagination create theenvironment. So Ja.





	Coffee and Acknowledgments

**Author's Note:**

> Bold= Vegeta  
> Italicize= Bulma  
> Underline= Goku

“Guess what just happened?”  
_“What did vegeta do?”_  
**“I did nothing. Here’s your coffee.”**  
_“I didn’t ask for a coffee...”_  
**“Fine, I’ll drink it.”**  
_“NO! Thank you, I love you so much!”_  
“ **Tch** ”  
“Anyways! So we went to Rapids and saw Tien working and we started chitchatting. And out of  
nowhere these two girls come up to us right when Vegeta got his espresso. So-”  
_“How many shots did you get?”_  
**“Hmmm? Four or five. Leave me alone, i have to study.”**  
“ANYWAYS! So one girl slides right next to vegeta and-”  
_“Was she cute?”_  
**“What?”**  
_“Was. She. Cute.”_  
**“tch.”**  
_“Was she cute Goku?”_  
“I guess if you like big breast and tiny...”  
_“......I don’t want to hear this story anymore.”_  
“It gets better i swear!”  
_“Fine, continue.”_  
“So the girl is there looking up at Vegeta and ask if he’s planning on drinking all that coffee by  
himself. And I have never seen him so pissed in his life. He didn’t even bother looking at her  
and said “it’s for my girlfriend” and we left.”  
_“VEGETA! YOU ACKNOWLEDGED OUR RELATIONSHIP!”_  
**“Women, keep quiet. I. Am. Trying. To Study.”**  
_“Okay, okay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i just have a lot of small one shots, that i love too much to throw away.


End file.
